A Song for Yomi
by Majin Hezaa
Summary: Melody is a underachieving college student with a love of music. Yomi is on a journey with his son but it takes an expected turn when Melody literally falls into their lives! According to the new law: All humans must be returned to the Human Recovery Team (HRT). Can Melody change Yomi's tune? Also, what new trouble is brewing in Human World, it's up to Yusuke to find out! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Months after the end of the Demon World tournament, Yomi and Shura walked Demon World, training and growing as father and son. Yomi was interested to see how Shura would progress and so far he had proved to be an excellent heir. In their travels they had made few friends and twice as many enemies, just as he did when he was king. In less than three years' time, he and Shura would return and fight in the tournament once again. Only this time, he would fight and win against anyone-especially with Yusuke out of the picture and only Mukuro to worry about- and reinvent his dream of having a united world for all demons under his rule. He would have no trouble destroying anyone who interfered. Besides even if Shura could win instead of him, he could rule through his son. It's not like the lad knew anything about running a kingdom, all he thought about was fighting and was selfish. In a few years maybe he would mature and prove to him that he would be ready for the responsibility.

"Father!" Shura said snapping him out of his plans.

"Yes, Shura?" Yomi said evenly.

"Here looks like a great place to camp for the night and do our morning training!"

"That it does" Yomi looked out at the landscape, hearing not seeing that they were on the edge of a large forest in a small clearing. Yomi could hear the rustling of the branches from the wildlife, the sound of the creek they had been following North, the wind blowing the tops of the trees and by the chill in the air he could tell it was turning night.

"Shura, fetch us some wood, we're going to go fishing," he smiled knowing Shura was frowning and about to start his groaning.

"Not again! I'm sick of fish!" Shura started complaining just as Yomi predicted.

"I told you, fishing-"

"Teaches basic killing techniques and communication when we cook it and yada yada," Shura rolled his eyes at his father, "I understand that Father but for tonight can we please eat something else?!"

"Fine Shura, but if that is how you wish it, anything you kill you must kill, cook, and eat yourself and there will be a punishment of you do not eat all of it and make use of the rest of it."

Yomi could sense Shura's frustration as his son huffed and stormed away, jumping off into the trees. Yomi sighed deeply. Teaching his son the values and morals of a warrior was harder than he thought. Shura simply thought that brute strength was the way to win a battle. He wanted his son to exceed him but at this rate, Shura would be a child forever and grow up to be just as arrogant and rash as he was when he was traveling with Youko all those many centuries ago.

An hour later, Shura showed back up with a killed pig wrapped around his shoulders like a scarf. Yomi had already started eating some berries and fish, with a nice fire going.

Shura lay down his kill, his father knew he was there since his ear twitched but he made no attempt to turn to acknowledge him. Shura started cleaning and cutting the meat.

"Father-"

"You wanted to do this yourself, you shall" Yomi stated simply.

"So I must-"

"Do everything yourself," Shura was aggravated at his Father for not looking at him, for being so cold. Shura didn't understand the lesson his father was teaching him. He started to make his own fire and worked on the hog until he was aggravated by it. When the hog was finally ready to cook, he wasn't in the mood to deal with it anymore. He knew though that his father would lecture him and in return make him wish he had just caught the damn fish.

"Watch the language" Yomi's voice made him jump.

"Tsk..." he didn't realize he had spoken out loud.

The next morning, Yomi and Shura started their daily sparring in the forest.

"I know what you did last night. What did I say about you not using it all?"

"I-I don't know what-" he was cut off by a kick to the jaw.

"Don't lie to me son!"

Shura knew what he was talking about. When he thought his Father was sleeping he slipped the uneaten meat that he cooked into his backpack and tossed the bones and everything else into the river so that it float downstream. He was hoping that demons and animals would pick it off, some of the lower demons didn't care as long as it was meat, and some would even eat the bones. Evidently his father wasn't asleep and had heard the whole thing.

"Shura, this is your punishment."

After a brutal reminder as to why his father was one of the three kings, Shura was on all fours coughing and wheezing. It was like he had fought in the Demon Tournament all over again. He ached.

"Have you learned my son?"

"Ye…yes Father…" Yomi picked up Shura and carried him to let him rest. Yomi, though, could feel his anger and disappointment.

"Shura, you must understand honesty and integrity. If you cannot be loyal to your word, then how can I expect you to be loyal to any man you work with?"

Shura didn't answer but now understood his father better. His lessons were hard but that meant they stuck deeper too.

A few days later, Yomi and Shura climbed up the side of a high mountain.

"Father, we're on a journey, we could have just gone around. It's not like we don't have time" Shura said looking down at his father from the top with a bored expression, crouching down with his head resting in his palm.

"Shura, sometimes the easiest way is not the correct way" he jumped the rest of the way up standing at the top, loving the feeling of freedom and the smell of… He sniffed and heard Shura doing the same. That smell… was it... human?

"Shura, do you smell it?"

"Human… should we follow it and see if it's dead?"

"It's alive and moving toward us. I also sense a few C-class demons in pursuit."

"Should we help?" he asked reluctantly.

"Nah, it's on its own."

Yomi jumped back down the mountain with Shura close by. Yomi couldn't care less about a human. They slipped through the barrier between worlds from time to time, though lately it had been on an incline. Besides, the law now stated that if they found a human, they had to make sure that they were escorted to the Human Recovery Team for safe exportation back to human world after their memories are wiped. If they didn't run into them then the law didn't apply to them. Humans were not his responsibility and he planned to keep it that way. As the wind whipped by, he started his climb down behind Shura. All the way down all he could smell was something sweet mixed in with the human scent and panic.

Author's Note:

Hello! I hope you all enjoyed my first Chapter to my new YuYu Hakusho story! Please read and review and if you have any questions please message me! I'll do my best to respond as fast as possible to you! This is the beginning of another adventure for me and I hope you all enjoy it as well!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Melody rubbed her eyes and yawned. She stretched and used her arms as pillows, tilting in her chair.

"I hate exams!" High School was a joke compared to this shit. She looked over at her bed thinking if she laid down now if she'd be able to get up in a matter of hours. Her schedule was the same: Work in the morning at a restaurant, College at night, and on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays she had her band she played in. She was the lead singer of "Mirage" (not to be confused with the 60's British band). They were working on a new name anyways.

Busy, Busy.

She yawned again looking at her room. Her one-bedroom apartment was clean enough. Dirty laundry on the floor of the bathroom since the hamper was full, dishes needed to be done, trash needed to be taken out. She had a few hours before band rehearsal the next day so she'd do it then… or she could watch anime and drink some soda, maybe order a pizza so she'd have something to eat for lunch and dinner. Pizza- the college kid's savior.

"I need someone to talk to…" 11:00 P.M. Who would be up? She dialed Mika. Her best friend picked up on the second ring.

"Get back to studying, Mel" with that she hung up. How did she know she was trying to procrastinate? She pouted a bit and decided to try again with the studying thing. But English was hard! So was Math! History was the easy one with her music class. Her second semester was getting her down about the next year. A nice breeze pushed her curtains back from the window separating her desk from her full-size bed. She had found the bed frame in the trash. People just don't know the value of things, so what if the frame was cracked and missing two legs? That's what cinder blocks were made for and the mattress was free to, kind of springy but she covered it up with a bedspread and extra padding. It made the bed just as comfy as her couch. She went to her little kitchen for a drink. She opened up a soda just for the caffeine kick, she looked around. She needed more furniture. In the kitchen she had a square folding table with two barstools as chairs for a dining room table, a couple of plates, all her cups were from restaurants, a few things of silverware (some of which were plastic), and the basic appliances. From there, there was the living room that only had a small bookcase that was stuffed full of unorganized books and movies with some sticking out, a couch with its broken leg, and a TV on a stand with a DVD player. Her bathroom that divided the kitchen and bedroom was much better having only the bare essentials in it.

"Damn..." she looked at her night shirt that she had dribbled some soda on; she grabbed around for some paper towels then remembered she was out. She went to the bathroom and discarded the shirt in the floor with the rest. She looked around at the decorated mirror with a smile. She had taped pictures of her and her family and friends to the edges all around. She liked one in particular, she was with her mom and her brown hair was shorter then. She washed her hands and looked at the floor. She picked up a black top, sniffed it, shrugged and tugged it on over her underwear. Didn't smell to bad, but she'd have to shower in the morning. She went back, got her drink and went to the desk with a little lamp and her guitar on a stand next to it.

"Alright let's get to studying…" with a sigh she opened her book back to the right page, as the wind had shifted it some to land on some other chapter.

She opened her eyes to the sound of her phone buzzing.

"'ello…" she asked groggy.

"Melody…" her boss was irritated, "what time is it?"

"Breakfast time?" her stomach growled.

"How about '10 minutes before your shift starts' time?" her boss knew she would be late, mostly because she was almost always late.

"Wha…?" something was hitting her face. She peeled it off and looked around. She had fallen asleep at her desk (again) and had a page with drool now smearing the words. "Oh crap! I'll be there in a minute!"

"Right" she hung up agitated.

After a quick shower and throwing her hair up in a messy bun on top of her head, she was out the door. She was hopping on one foot, with a pop-tart in her mouth, putting on her non-slip shoes when she realized she hadn't closed the door or grabbed her bag. She ran back, grabbed it, locked it, and ran to the stairs taking two at a time. She was dressed in black slacks and a blue top that she needed to button up over her undershirt. She jumped on her bicycle and pedaled hard.

"Melody… your 20 minutes late. Again" Her boss and Aunt, Missy, had her out in the hallway away from customers, "To top it off, you don't have on a name tag or visor… why do I put up with you?"

"Because I'm adorable and do a good job in the time I'm here?" she said trying to be cute and give her 'the look'- The one that made her irresistible. It wasn't working.

"Guess what you're doing today?"

"No…"

Five minutes later she was in a borrowed visor and name tag. The name tag read "Dumbass" on it which was why she was probably in the back peeling onions, potatoes, cucumbers and anything else. Yes, as the restaurant name stated "Fresh Missy's." Everything was 100% fresh. She peeled and chopped for hours then she was put on pan duty to make sure they shined. Why didn't she fire her? She frowned scrubbing and scrapping at the pans. She was such a mess.

After a long shift she looked at her phone, no new messages but one missed call. It wasn't a number she recognized. Probably a wrong number. She went home and changed into a pair of blue shorts, brown boots, and a poufy sleeved white shirt. It was rehearsal time. She grabbed her guitar from the stand and strapped it to her back. She rode her bike downtown to where Mika was setting up for practice in their rented room in a building Melody didn't even know was there until she needed to be there. Ron, the red-headed drummer, smiled at her as he finished setting up.

"Hey where's-"

"Here" Jessica made her turn.

"I was going to say the beer but I missed you too" she teased.

"Yeah right," she turned to a cooler and tossed her a cold one and opened her own.

Jessica was the back-up singer with Mika but she also played the piano with Melody. Mika was the bass guitarist. Melody was the lead singer and lead guitarist. Ron played the drums. Mika was also a student but was already working as an intern in the legal system, Ron was a bartender, and Jessica was in school for nursing.

"Ron, you ready for all these beautiful ladies?" Jessica joked. Ron was a man of few words until he was mad. But tonight he smelled like smoke and was in a good mood as he nodded and sat behind his drums.

"So Melody, I got a weird call today. Someone looking for you at the bar" Ron spoke up after an hour into practice. Ron worked mornings, opening the bar serving the third-shift people. It helped him mellow out better.

"Hm?" she drank some water, "from?"

"Some guy from a firm. Said he been trying to get in touch with you for a few days now." He showed her the number, it was the same weird number as before.

"Yeah, I was at work and missed a call from that guy… wonder what he wants…" she drank the last of her water and pulled out her phone. 8:00 P.M. whoever this guy was he might answer. She dialed it back. On the third ring there was an answer.

"Yama speaking," Wait Yama… where had she heard that before? "Hello?"

"Yes, Um, My name is Melody. I had a missed call-"

"Melody! Yes of course! I was about to give up."

She didn't like the creepy tone; he made a sound like he was taking a drag off a cigar or cigarette.

"So… what can I do for you?" she was feeling awkward. She turned to her friends who were obviously eavesdropping.

"I heard your band play at your last gig, you were good. And by you, I mean just you. I want you to come and sing for a few of my friends, just you and your guitar. I'm having a private meeting on Friday. If you do, I'll send a car for you, you'll have to dress nice, and I'll pay you-"

He quoted a price that made her juggle the phone, almost dropping it.

"C-can I call you right back?"

"Sure," you could hear the crude smile in his voice as he hung up.

"What did he want?" Jessica asked.

"Well…" she explained the conversation talking with her hands excitedly.

"I don't know" said Ron, he took off his bandana.

"Sounds sketchy as fuck" Mika stated plainly.

"But that money though… you could buy like a car!" Jessica was just as excited as she was.

"So I guess I'm going," Melody stated already opening her phone.

"Woah, we need to talk more about this. We need the details. We need a solid plan," Mika grabbed her hand before she hit redial, "So if you take this gig, we need to know you're not going to disappear on us."

"Aw, you do care" she smiled.

"This is serious!" Mika caught her by the cheeks, making her face scrunch up like a fish.

"OK, OK!" she moved away and looked at her. Mika was right as always. "I'll go ahead and call him, get the details and we'll plan, alright?"

They nodded.

"And get the money up front!" Jessica shouted just as the phone started ringing.

She dialed the number. Mr. Yama picked up on the third ring like before.

"Miss Melody?"

"Yes, um, Mr. Yama? I'll come on Friday."

"Great, I have your address and I'll send a car to get you on Friday at 6 P.M. When you get here there will be a door down the hall on the left. Knock on it and Jerry will let you in."

"Um, may I have the address?"

"You don't trust me?" he chuckled taking a quick puff of whatever he was smoking.

"No, sir, just being prepared"

"Sure" he gave her a quick address.

"Also, can I have the money up front, no offense intended, promise" she gave a nervous laugh.

"Of course, see you Friday." With that he hung up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Friday came in a flash, she was very excited. The plan was formed while Jessica and Mika dressed her and helped her get ready. Getting out of work was no easy feat. She had to beg and promise to make up time. Her boss reluctantly agreed.

The plan was that when she left, she would text Mika when she arrived, during the meeting, and after she got back in the car. Then she was supposed to do a group message to the band and let them know she got home. If she didn't, Mika and Ron would drive to the given address and man-handle her out of the building if they had too. Mika didn't trust the guy as far as she could throw him.

She was dressed in a white, strapless dress that tied in the back while wearing a light blue stone around her neck with her class ring on her right hand. She had pearls in her ears and white heels (thanks to Jessica). She had worked all day with them on her hair and make-up until she was satisfied. At 6 P.M. exactly, a car pulled up in front. It was a very nice black car, one that probably would take her five years of savings to even touch it. Jessica and Mika saw her off. She climbed inside with every bit of grace she had, which meant she had to reopen her door when she shut her dress up in it. She held onto her guitar nervously and had her little hand bag around her. She waved at her friends as they shook their heads, waving back.

When they pulled up she was sure she was in the wrong place. The building was almost touching the sky. As she got out of the car, she was too busy looking up to pay attention to the sidewalk but the chauffer caught her.

"Thanks" she smiled at him which he did not return which made her more nervous. The building was a luxury that she thought only existed in movies. Heading into the lobby made her breathless, it was beautiful. Everything looked like it was worth more than what she made in a year with all of its glittering gems and gold plated everything. She felt out of place, as she examined herself in the reflection on the floor.

She had to take a few minutes on the elevator up to adjust. The elevator even had a bench in it so that you could sit down. That was what she called fancy. The man that operated the elevator was silent except for the "Yes, Ma'am, No Ma'am" routine. When the doors opened, it was a lit hallway with some of the best artwork she had ever seen. No wonder this Mr. Yama could pay her that amount. She knocked on the door that he had told her on the phone and waited. An older man, dressed finely opened the door. He was balding slightly and had a bad comb over that she had to smile to suppress her chuckle. He led her to a room where there were four older gentlemen; the smell of cigar was bad, making her cover her nose. The one on the left stood.

"Ah, you must be Melody" he gave her a smile that made her want to slowly back out of the room but he had an envelope in his hand that made her stay on place.

"Yes, thank you for having me" she said quietly and politely being discreet when checking out the other gentlemen giving off the same uncanny smiles. He slipped her the envelope which she tucked back in her purse quickly. One of the men coughed and adjusted his glasses. Mr. Yama was a short man that had obviously been a smoker for years with his wrinkled skin and yellow teeth. The rest of them didn't look much better.

"Stand over here, I have told them of your beautiful voice and I know you will do me proud." He touched her waist to lead her to the center of a platform raised above the ground about three inches. She stood up straight and smiled sweeping her hair back.

"Thank you for having me tonight. I guess I'll just jump in." She was nervous and uncomfortable but as she was talking she failed to notice that the floor under her was slowly starting to glow. "My first song is- AHH!" she was falling into a bright light screaming. It wrapped around her and absorbed her down into it. "What is this?!"

As the light cleared up, she saw that she was falling from a sky. She was heading head first down even though she was just on her feet. The sky was red and dark unlike the landscape that was rushing to her. The landscape was an open plain, the dense forest looked like a blanket of green and it was only getting closer at an alarming rate. She screamed and tucked, preparing for an impact. She hit the top of the trees full force. She was crying and praying for a quick death if this was her way to go.

The trees she fell into had bounced her around more than a bouncy ball in the hands of a two-year-old. She had some blurry vision from a smack to the face with the last branch. Her dress was ripped everywhere and she was missing a shoe.

"Jessica's going to kill me" she whispered, as blood dripped onto the ground. She was on her knees, which were scrapped, and took account of her wounds. A fractured maybe broke rib, a busted lip, chipped tooth, a black eye from the feel of it, scraped up knees and elbows, a dislocated (possibly also broken) finger but everything else was OK. She was aching badly, but not to terrible. She looked around as her vision cleared but her head hummed with an oncoming headache.

"In some kind of forest… Umm… what did they teach me in girl scouts? Where does the sun set again...?" she was lost but finally catching her breath though it hurt to breath deep.

There was a rustling. She stood up holding her side.

"Hello?"

"Welcome to Demon World, Human" there were a few snickers and chuckles. She looked around not seeing anything. She was getting scared. Panic was flooding her. The sound of laughter was all over the place.

"You better run, we like exercise before a meal," the voice was deeper but chilled her. Before she knew what she was doing she was running. Adrenaline was pounding harder than her heart in her ribcage. She panted, holding her dress up so she wouldn't trip. She had no idea where she was going and the voices were only getting closer, laughing at her.

She tripped over a log but recovered losing the other shoe. She felt like one of those horror movie chicks the way she running. She stopped at a large tree, trying to catch her breath.

"That wasn't a long chase," a voice reverberated around her.

OK, that's how this was going down. If she was going to be killed and eaten in some stupid unknown place that she had no idea where she was or what was going on than she was going to give them a run for their money! She used a rip in the dress to just tear the rest so she could run easier. She picked up a rock holding it. With a deep breath she took off. As she took off she heard a crash and a tree fall.

"I don't want to know. That's the mistake they make in the movies!" she ran, resisting the urge to look back, until the voices had faded but it didn't stop her from running harder. A mountain was coming into view; it was grey and absolutely huge. It made her stop.

"I'm not a hiker. I'm not even a runner. I feel like a fat kid at a marathon." She panted, breathing through her mouth. She wiped her lip. The blood on the back of her hand made her realize that the bleeding from her lip was getting worse. She started to go around the mountain.

She didn't notice the trees, as she got further around the side, were tilted inward at the roots. She kept going until she was suddenly stopped. The force of her stop made her drop her rock and her feet and legs freeze in place.

"W…what the hell?!" She was sinking.

Quick Sand. She had run right into quick sand.

"Well that was easy"

"We didn't even have to chase her long."

The voices were back only this time she was looking right at them. They had to be at least 7 feet- no 8 feet and they were ugly looking, with long snouts and pale blue skin. They resembled trolls to her.

"Trolls?"

They barked out a laugh.

"No, but close enough," his friend next to him perked up.

"Sir, I sense a high power level" he looked up the mountain.

The boss sniffed. He started toward her. "It smells like an A-class, possibly S-Class demon, we need to get our meal and get out of here."

He started toward her.

"Dude, you need to go on somewhere," she barked at it as she tried to move away but was still stuck in place.

"Feisty human, makes the meat tastier" she looked up and saw one crawling on a tree branch above her. It had wings and a tail but other than that it looked like the others.

She started to laugh, and the demons probably thought she was crazy, maybe she was. Maybe she had a concussion.

"What is so funny human?" the one on the tree branch asked.

"You like Brooklyn from the _Gargoyles_ " she laughed harder but sunk a little more down trying not move.

They all looked at her like she had grown three heads. She stopped laughing after a few moments as they growled.

"The human is mocking us!"

"That's brave for a human" they all turned to see a tall demon, he reminded her of a goat in a way but he had horns and six ears. His long black hair flowed down his training-clothes. He looked like he belonged in a palace, not the woods. He had his eyes closed but that didn't seem to impair his judgement. Was he…? "I came out here looking for my son. But instead I find four demons breaking the law. You know if you find a human, you have to help it back to the HRT" He was walking closer. The demons made a shuffling sound, she glanced over at them. She was already chest deep but she could tell they were scared of this guy. This demon made them as scared as they made her. Who was this guy?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I wanted to apologize for not updating sooner so I am uploading Chapter 3 and 4 together!**

 **To Youko-Fairy: Hopefully you'll like this update! And Yay! You're my first reviewer!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters. Only Misa, Jessica, Melody, and Ron**

Chapter 4

Shura had been the first to spot the demons as they circled something.

"Father I see why you didn't want to go that way. There's quick sand around most of this mountain."

"See son I won't lead you astray," he padded his head which made him grunt and move his head.

"I see something" there was something shining down there where they were circling. He wanted to see what was shining in his eyes.

"Son?" he was right behind him. "We need to move on!"

"I see something" he slid closer. Yomi could smell what his son was ignoring. The closer they got to whatever he was chasing, the stronger the smell of a scared human was.

"Father, I see the human. It's a woman! She is stuck in the quick sand."

Damn, now the he had seen it, now they had to help and take her back. He scowled.

"If only you had listened…" he rubbed his eyes and sighed, trying to rein in his temper.

"What should we do?"

"I'll get her out, you need some extra training. How about you take out the demons, I'll deal with the human?" he said already regretting the decision. Humans were… better left in their world with their selfishness, their greed, their senseless…

He heard her laugh from where he was and it made him stop. The human was obviously crazy to be laughing but that sound was like… music. He shook his head; he must be getting dehydrated in the heat. Shura had already disappeared. Yomi sighed again and jumped down heading to the stupid human.

As the demons were backing away, the human was staring at him. He could feel her eyes on him, she was scared senseless, and he could sense also that her endorphins were stopped by her adrenaline at the moment. She was hurt and he was going to hear some female human complaining. How is that different from any other human, especially females? It made him shift into a bad mood.

The demons tried to escape by were cut off by Shura.

"Where are you going?"

Shura powered up. "Demon Spiral!"

With a simple, rapid twist, he destroyed all the demons.

"Here" Yomi pulled the girl out easily. She was dressed in just scraps of clothing and no shoes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Shura asked, walking up.

"Believe me I miss my t-shirts and jeans already" she was panting, obviously having trouble breathing. Yomi touched her side.

"Your rib is broken. The quick sand must have made it push in more. We need a healer."

He picked her up just as she was on the verge of passing out.

"Damn. This human is already causing us trouble." At least he figured out what that sweet smell was. It was coming from her.

"I dropped my guitar… and my purse" she looked up at the demon holding her. He was pretty strong. She wasn't just thinking that because he put no effort into holding her bridal-style. He had scared the hell out of those demons even though they were double his size. The demon looked annoyed, from what she could tell anyways. Her eye was starting to swell shut, it was getting hard to breath and the pain was starting to set in now that she feeling relaxed and safe, which was weird now that she thought about it.

"She's more worried about her stuff then herself, typical" he shook his head.

"So… you got a name?"

He ignored her as he started walking.

"I'm going to make up a name for you if you don't tell me."

"Really?" he asked irritated that she was still talking, probably.

"Mr. Goat, do you see my guitar?" she stretched looking around sarcastically but winced at the pain it caused.

He stopped to look at her frowning, "It's Yomi. The boy is my son, Shura."

"My name's Melody" he was ignoring her again, walking straight.

"Father!" a small boy that looked about 10 maybe 11-years-old. He had black, short hair with pointed ears and a small horn on his forehead. He was carrying something. "I think I found her purse."

He held up a small, white purse.

"Yay! Thank you!" She surprised him. She jumped down out of Yomi's arms laughing and smiling. She hugged the little boy who quickly moved out of the hug.

"What the hell?!" He back away, ready in case she tried again.

"Aww! You're so cute! Thanks again!" she picked up the purse from the ground where Shura had dropped it.

"Cu-Cute?!" Shura growled out, annoyed.

"Shura, mind your manners" Yomi was listening around him, probably making sure there weren't any more demons swarming for the human. Meanwhile, Melody checked her purse. She was happy to see her keys, phone, wallet, brush and lotion were tucked in nicely with the envelope from Mr. Yama. She snuck a peek out of curiosity. She was happy to see green. She squealed happily. At least she still got the money. Then she sighed remembering that her guitar was still missing.

"Hey can we look around for my guitar? It's important."

"We need to get moving, night time is setting in"

"It already looks dark to me," she looked up at the dark, red sky. Thunder sounded as some of the clouds lit up with hidden lightening.

"You're not use to this world so you don't know" Shura folded his arms.

Yomi grabbed her hand.

"What are you- OUCH!" Yomi reset her dislocated finger.

"A little warning next time!" She shook her hand trying to flex her fingers.

"Your welcome" he walked away from her.

She realized her had done that out of compassion not to be harmful. She sighed and followed. She'd have to thank him properly later. She started to feel light headed.

"Are you always this reckless or is this just my lucky day?" Yomi asked in a sour tone. She was about to answer when everything went black.

Yomi caught her heaving her back into his arms before she hit the ground.

"Inattentive human…" he muttered. She had overworked her body with her excitement. This human clearly had a problem with being decisive, prioritizing, and being cautious. She obviously wasn't the brightest either. He ignored the fact that he could feel her how smooth her skin was, the curvature of her spine, and despite the smell of dirt and blood, she still smelled fragrant. He shook his head, the sooner he got rid of the human the better.

"Father, which way should we head?"

"We're going west to the trading post there. We need to prepare for our journey back to our old kingdom. Plus, the human needs proper clothes and medical treatment," his ear perked, she was starting to wheeze badly, "She needs it now."

With that, they both took off at high speed.

"Hey," Shura stopped, looking down at a brown colored instrument with a strap and some kind of decoration on it.

"What is it?"

"I think it's that guitar thing she was wanting" Yomi listened. The soft wind plucked the strings on the guitar gently.

"I think you're right. Grab it so we don't have to hear her whine about it later."

Shura picked it up, nodding. They started on their way west again.

 _A few hours later…._

They arrived at a bustling town-like market. Different booths aligned both sides of the street infront of old wooden building. The alleys on the sides made it dangerous, not knowing what could be hiding in the shadows. Although Yomi was not worried, confident in his abilities to protect his son and himself, eyes watched him closely though. Demons made room for him as they made their way to the sign that had "Doctor" written on it. Inside was a demon that looked like a lizard in a way.

"Yes may I- A human?!" he jumped back a little frizzled.

"She needs some help, do you mind?"

"I don't work for free you know?" he gulped as Yomi looked at him. His foul mood seeped tension into the air. Though Yomi was blind, he could still send a chill up your spine. "R-right… umm... I'll have her healed right away then we can discuss payment" he nodded, agreeing with himself as he shuffled over. The room was lit only by candles as the night had fallen.

Yomi turned to Shura, "Here," he handed him a few coins "see if we can't get some clothes for the girl."

"Alright" with that Shura disappeared out the door and into the streets.

"C-couldn't you heal her…?" the lizard demon asked hesitantly.

"I don't want to waste my energy, besides I kept her breathing until we got here didn't I?"

The demon lizard nodded and placed his hands, if that is what you would call his talons, gulping, on her stomach and started to heal her. She was wrapped in a blue glow as her ailments slowly disappeared. Before too long, she was completely healed.

"She just needs to rest now"

"For how long?" Yomi folded his arms impatient.

"Overnight is long enough. You may stay with her here if you like?"

Yomi was thinking when Shura came in with a piece of clothing.

"I think this will fit her. He said to bring her by for the shoes" he laid them on the table next to her.

"We'll take our leave first thing in the morning then. Thank you." They bowed to each other.

The next morning, Yomi awoke to the sound of a groaning with a weird brushing sound. There was a splash of water and a soft hum of approval. The human was awake.

She must have heard him stir.

"Well, well he awakens!" she chuckled, but quickly shushed him before he could retort and whispered, "Shura is still asleep though."

Yomi knew that, he could sense when his son was awake or asleep.

"I know. It's too early for him to be awake."

"Oh, well… Anyway! I want to thank you properly for helping me so much yesterday." She went back to wiping herself down with a washcloth and the warm water.

The water felt so good, she thought, there's nothing, not even showers; can beat this feeling. The clothes they had gotten her were weird but comfy but a little on the big side. It was a red and white one piece set; the sleeves were pointy some and buttoned up in the front like an oversized baby onesie. She was so glad she didn't lose her jewelry. She took the earrings out and the ring off to put them in the purse.

A human thanking him, he never thought that would happen. He simply nodded to acknowledge her thank you.

He sensed her coming near him. "I want to show you I mean it!" she was uncomfortably close to him. He stood getting irritated with her. "I'm going to pay you back the money you forked over for the outfit and doctor bill."

That was amusing. "And how is that?"

"I'm going to do what I do best! Singing!" she smiled at him. He caught himself… almost smiling back at her enthusiasm.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 5 of my Yomi story! I hope you all are enjoying it and I am looking forward to hearing what you all have to say! So PM me and R&R! Let me know also if Yomi or Shura seem a little out of character.

Disclaimer: As always, only my characters in the story are mine and all the usual suspects in here are not mine.

I will post Chapter 6 next week, I just have to double check the grammar and then I'll be done.

Chapter 5

"Stay here, we'll be back in a few hours"

"What am I supposed to do until then?" she groaned. As she groaned an idea popped into her head.

"I don't care, just stay" with that they headed out.

Melody waited until Yomi and Shura disappeared from her sight to move out of the small room. The doctor had also left for the day to do whatever he did earlier that morning. She strapped a her guitar to her back and headed out the door, closing the door softly behind her.

Looking around the town she had demons give her odd looks and she jumped at some. It was getting simpler to be around demons though, the fear was lessening.

She stopped into a few shops but they simply pushed her out and made awful scoffing noises at her. Some threatened to serve her as a special if she didn't move on. Why didn't any of them attack her? Maybe it was because of the demon she had come into town with? Yomi was so stiff! He was rigid and had almost no sense of humor. She smiled to herself as she thought about him, he just simply had this air of authority about him and no matter how mean he was or harsh, she still felt secure with him. She turned a corner spotting a small sign reading off specials for the day.

There was only one place in the whole trade market that would even entertain the idea of a human female performing there. A bar called "The Dimly Lit Cavern."

"The Dimly Lit Cavern… OK, well that's… a creative name" she said to herself standing outside of it. It was a brick building painted white. The sign above the door looked like it should have once said something like "XXX" or "Girls, Girls, Girls!" She decided to take her chances and stepped inside.

Inside was just as the name predicted. It was dimly lit with lots of odd looking demons that looked up as she came inside.

The owner looked like the caterpillar from _Alice in Wonderland_ to her. He completed the look by pulling out (what she assumed was) an elongated cigar to puff.

The owner looked up to see the rumored human that was in town, step into his tavern. He was into exotic and interestingly odd talents, so a human female was a great discovery for him. She asked him if she could perform if he paid her a little money. A human? Singing for demons? Especially with these demons? She'd be eaten alive! Lord Yomi would be displeased if he discovered her body though so he'd either have to protect her or make sure not a trace of her was left. But might as well let her try. He chuckled inwardly.

He was extremely amused to have her perform. Demons gathered together to place bets on how long she'd last before she was booed off the stage and devoured.

"All right now, I'm going to sing my version of a famous human world song called Domino, anyone heard of it? No? Kind of figured that..."

It was a good thing Shura had found her guitar. He had returned it in one piece. She couldn't believe it hadn't shattered when she hit the trees. Luck, it would seem, was on her side for once.

When Yomi and Shura returned they couldn't sense Melody inside the doctor's clinic.

Doesn't she realize that there was good chance she wasn't leaving alive or at least unharmed? Yomi thought as he sensed the human. He could tell which demons were looking at her with hunger, with bloodlust, with genuine interest, and with alterative motives. She was just doing the first reckless thing she could think of and didn't think about the consequences. Where was she? He could smell her trail. When she said, just not even an hour ago, that she wanted to help and return some of the money he spent, her disappearing on him during his workout with Shura was not what he had planned. He had to find her before some other demon did. He shook his head.

"Father?"

"Don't bother. There are only so many places she can be."

This is why he didn't tangle with humans.

"If something happens to her, why should we care?"

"A fair question, Shura. Under the law, she is our responsibility until we deliver her to the Human Recovery Team. We found her, so she is protected by that law."

"But, I mean who will know if some demon kills her or not?"

"The Human Recovery Team probably already knows that she is here. They will be coming to recover her, as they do. If she dies, it will cause us trouble."

Shura groaned.

She was extremely nervous, especially with everything on the line as it was. The demons in the bar scared her to death and all of them could easily kill her. Well she had gotten herself into it, now she had to play the game to get out. She should have thought about this more. She just wanted to thank Yomi and her human world money wouldn't help her here in this world.

What did I get myself into? She thought. She breathed and strummed the strings. She started to smile feeling the rhythm hit her.

Before too long she was singing and lost in the rhythm. When she emerged from the feeling, the whole bar was in an uproar. Cheering, drinking, laughing. As she finished, she laughed and headed off the stage where the bartender was.

She was just grabbing a bag from the bartender when Yomi grabbed her arm and dragged her out in front of the building.

"That was much more fun than I thought!"

"Are you insane?! I didn't think you would actually go through with it and I find you in one of the most dangerous bars in the whole damn trading post?!" he was outraged by her.

"Hey everything worked out just fine. You worry too much" she said dismissing him with a small smile and simple wave of her hand.

He growled and had to turn around to keep from losing his calm on her. He was grinding his teeth when she made a noise, like a small gasp of realization, which made him turn around.

"I just noticed," she pointed, he could always tell when people pointed at him or looked at him, his years of training had made him excellent picking up these kind of things, "you have a horn on the back of your head."

He was temporarily disarmed. For the first time in his life, he was stumped for a comeback. She was completely straight-faced and serious.

Shura's laughing pulled him back though. His son was bent over in laughter. That was a first. He had never had his son laugh so hard. Yomi smiled.

 _Later that day…_

"Are you still angry?" Melody asked after walking silently for a while on a trail. They had restocked and started traveling to take her back.

He didn't answer her. She sighed not wanting to annoy him but she was bored. She had her guitar strapped on her back and her purse was in a large pocket she had discovered on the side of the one-piece she was wearing.

She was looking around. The river was wide next to them. They were following it upstream.

"So… how long before we get to where ever?"

Yomi sighed exasperated, "At least a week at this rate. We have to go at your pace so it could longer."

"A week or more?!" she was already feeling the pain in her feet. The most exercise she had ever done was when she had helped the dance team for a week. That week… she groaned.

"Yes, if we could travel at my speed we could be there in maybe 3 days but I refuse to carry you."

"A waterfall!" He turned in time to sense her at the edge of the river. It split off at this point where one was the same flowing river while the other was flowing off a cliff to make a beautiful waterfall.

He rubbed his eyes. Shura did the same.

"She can't focus for more than 5 seconds…"

"Father it's not too late to give her to another demon…"

If he didn't have a sense of duty he would have took him up on his offer in a minute. She was making him angry. He walked over and grabbed her. He didn't care as she stumbled.

"Heyyyyy…." She pouted wanting to explore, "5 more minutes?"

"No!" he started walking again angrily with Shura close behind him.

She looked back at it but started following Yomi.

That night, Shura fell asleep after dinner.

"I've never seen fish like this before!" She was nibbling on the last of the fish Yomi had caught her.

"Of course not, if you had-" He sensed her going to Shura, "What are you doing?"

"Shhh" she pulled Shura's cover up his shoulder, it had fallen off as he rolled, "There!" she walked back over. "What were you saying about a cat?"

"A… cat…? How did you…?" he scratched his head, baffled a bit.

"I'm kidding!" she nudged him playfully; "I'm trying to get you to lighten up some" she winked smiling at him.

"Hmph..." A human telling him to lighten up… that was a laugh.

"Oh here!" she handed him the bag the bartender had given her.

"What is it?" He felt it and opened it slowly… he dug inside and grabbed some of the coins inside, "Money?"

"Yeah, I told you that I was going to pay you back!"

"This is…" he dug around and counted, she had given him double the amount he had spent "this is too much."

"I'm sure I'm going to cause you more trouble so just keep it and buy Shura a toy or something." She was looking up.

"A toy?"

"Yeah, I don't think he has any. A kid needs a toy to play with. How else is he going to enjoy being a kid?"

He stared at her for a few moments before realizing she was still looking up. "What are you looking at?"

"The stars. So only when it's truly night time can you see them here and all the usual constellations are in the wrong places."

She ate some more on the fish then yawned.

"Well Goodnight, Yomi" she got up and lay across from him on the ground only using her arm as pillow.

"Goodnight…" he answered slowly putting out the fire.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Welcome to Chapter 6 of my Fanfiction- A Song for Yomi!**

 **I hope you all are enjoying it so far! In Chapter 7, the plot thickens and we move forward some. I apologize if Yomi and Shura come off as a little OOC. I am doing my best to keep them in character as much as possible. Thanks for the reviews and messages!**

 **J-Here is that update you wanted xD**

Chapter 6

Yomi woke up to an empty campsite.

"Shura?" No answer, they were gone. He opened his senses further, he could sense Shura's aura and made a dash for it. Back the way they came and down a separate trail, Yomi found them. They had gone back to that damn waterfall that the human had been fusing about. He stopped before coming into sight.

"Come on human, Father will be awake soon!" Shura had his back turned to her. He had a wave of embarrassment coming off him.

"Hey! Just keep guard ok?! I'm almost done!" she was humming a sweet tune and there was a soft splashing noise.

"I don't understand girls at all…!" he gave an irritated glance her way but quickly turned around.

How could she resist the waterfall? It looked so beautiful and peaceful. As soon as she saw it she knew she wanted to explore it. So that morning she woke up Shura, much to his displeasure, and had him escort her back to it. As soon as she saw it, she stripped and jumped in.

"Come on! It's so refreshing!"

"N-no way!" he was blushing.

"Come on, don't be a prude!" she laughed and splashed at him some. He simply got further away from her on the shore and turned folding his arms. "Father like son, I guess." She teased and started swimming around enjoying the feeling of the warm water as the sun started to beam. She dunked under but came back up just as quickly. She was happy and playing when Shura reminded her that his Father would be awake soon...

Yomi approached Shura.

"Shura? What are you doing here?"

"The human wanted to come here. I couldn't talk her out of it…" They had come down the trail where the waterfall pooled and made a small lake. It was to noisy to sleep next to so he had lead them about a mile away from it.

"Human" Yomi addressed her.

She was washing the last of the dirt off of her. "Melody" She corrected.

"Whatever. You are to stick with me for now on. My boy and you are not allowed without my approval, understood?" After a few moments of silence, he listened again "Human?"

She didn't respond.

"Shura?"

"She went underwater"

He did not want to start off his day like this.

"Hey, turn around" Melody asked as she resurfaced.

"Why?"

'So I can get dressed" Shura was already turned around.

"What am I going to do, sense you dressing?"

"See? You're getting a hang of this humor thing, Yomi" she started to crawl out of the pool but stopped before any of her feminine areas were exposed.

Yomi scowled at her comment.

"Now turn around"

"Humans and their vanity" he turned around. After a few moments, she touched his shoulder.

"Done!"

"Finally. Let's go" they had already wasted part of the day on her silly nonsense.

A few hours later, Melody was sitting on a rock panting. After 6 full hours of walking she was dying from exhaustion.

"Humans are so frail. It's only been a few hours" Shura said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I could really use a burger… maybe a big order of fries… oh! A milkshake! With extra cherries and whip cream!" She was imagining it and licked her lips.

"Fine! A quick break!" Yomi was just fatigued from being around this girl though she was getting under skin. But the thought of a human getting close to him was enough to make him exasperated. Maybe it wasn't just her that was bothering him… he gave a deep sigh getting out some water. Melody did the same just taking a deep gulp and putting it away. After a few minutes they started on their way again.

That night Melody sat by the fire as Shura and Yomi were doing some scavenging for food. Yomi was the type of guy that liked his food absolutely fresh, she realized. He didn't like to carry a lot of extra food on him. Though at the same time, when he did eat it wasn't much. Maybe he just wasn't hungry? She took off her shoes as a small nagging pain set in. She rubbed them gently, especially the sore spots.

"I guess humans are weaker than I thought."

She turned to see them returning with something that resembled squirrels.

"Dad you can't expect too much, she is human after all."

"True" they sat down and she puffed out her cheeks. Didn't they see that she was sitting right there in pain?

"Here" Shura handed her a squirrel.

"Um… thanks?" she gingerly touched it, having no idea what to do with it. She looked over at Yomi who was skinning his already. Her stomach turned.

"I'm suddenly not hungry…" the smell was making her turn green.

"Never killed or made your own meal before?" Yomi didn't look at her, but he assumed the answer.

"If it doesn't come with instructions then no" she looked at the squirrel and realized that it was actually kind of cute.

Yomi took it from her and in a matter of moments was preparing it too.

"But it was so cute!"

"Cute?" Shura was snacking on a carrot. "It's a dead squirrel."

"But it was crawling before right?" her stomach betrayed her as it growled

"You won't be thinking it's cute when you're eating it in a few minutes." Yomi was stripping the bones.

"Hmm…" she thought about it and after a few minutes of hearing the water boiling in a small pot over the crackling fire and Shura finishing off his carrot, she spoke up to Yomi, "Maybe you can teach me then?"

"What?" He slid the meat carefully into the pot.

"To kill animals and to clean it so we can eat it"

He looked at her. His mouth was pressed into a hard line. "I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"I don't like humans, much less teaching them things." She didn't know why but it hurt her feelings to hear that.

"Oh…" she looked at the fire watching it move and sway like a dance over the logs.

Yomi could tell that he had upset her by the wave of emotion she was giving off. He sighed. This is why he didn't like mingling with humans, especially females- to damn emotional.

Melody picked at her dinner, she kept seeing the squirrel and losing her appetite for the meat in it so the soup and carrots were enough.

"Here," she nudged Shura with her bowl.

"What?" he glanced at her.

"Growing boy needs more meat then a girl like me" she offered him her bowl again.

"I got my own, I don't need some human's share"

"I guess it's going to waste since I'm full" she sat the bowl down.

"Nothing goes to waste here" Yomi said making her jump. He knew what she was doing.

"Shura, eat it. She won't eat it because it's the cute little squirrel"

She frowned.

"Really? Fine." Shura grabbed the bowl and ate part of it before handing it to his Father that finished it.

"If she wants to go hungry, let her."

"She becomes dead weight, you're carrying her" he scoffed.

She stood up, brushing off the dust. She walked away from them heading to the woods.

"Human, where are you going?"

"I'm going to pee," she huffed, now they recognize that she was still there. She walked away before anything was said. She found a log out in the woods where she could still see the glow of the fire and squatted after getting partially undressed to do so. She looked around for something to wipe with. She grabbed some leaves and finished up. She slid her panties back up and redressed. There was a rustling behind her. She turned and saw red eyes. She went mute. She turned and tried to run and call out to Yomi and Shura but a hand covered her mouth. She looked up to see a human looking demon. No human should have eyes the way he did, though the rest of him looked human though he was behind her. Sharp nails dug into skin.

"I thought I sensed a human" he breathed deep, "I bet you will taste just as delicious as your scent."

She looked around for something, anything she could use or make a noise with. He wrapped his fingers deeper into her face as he tried to squirm away.

"That human in your hold has a claim on her"

"Yomi?!"

Yomi came from the side, his hands in his pockets. She was relieved in a way to see him. She ignored the demon's other hand on the square of her back since his whole forearm was wrapped around her waist.

"What is an ex-henchmen of Raizen doing here?" Raizen? Who was that?

"The king and his heir aren't with us anymore. We work for the new king now thanks to Yusuke." He said that like he was sneering, she couldn't see from this angle.

"It's not my business since I no longer run anything in this world" He used to rule something? So that explains his presence. "But, that human you have, is mine. I'm returning her to the human world. We're only a day walk from the borders of Raizen's old territory if we just continue west, so that means the HRT will be closing in. If they smell human blood, there will be a price to pay. Besides, you're on your own out here."

"I have back up."

"Really?" he said it like he knew something.

"I got the last one, they're dead" Shura came from the other side of him.

"Let her go, be on your way or you will die as well."

He contemplated for a few moments. He decided. He let her go and disappeared into the surrounding forest without a word.

She slipped down on her butt but stood up quickly.

"How did you know?"

"Humans are predictable. They get worked up and storm off. Plus I had been sensing him in the shadows for a while. Raizen didn't eat humans but that doesn't mean his henchmen didn't sneak snacks."

"Wait…" she realized something "Did you just use me as bait?!"

"You don't know how to stay in one place to long. You were bound to wonder off, it was just a matter of time. Now come along, we're leaving early in the morning. A few more days and you'll be home and not my problem anymore."

She was speechless for the first time since coming there as she watched them walk away slowly. She slowly started to follow. Wait… she had an idea. He said west, right? The Human Recovery thingy is looking for her right? In that, she had a realization. She made a decision and smiled. Fine, that's how it was, that's fine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, just my own characters. Hope you all enjoy! Read and Review please!**

Chapter 7

Yomi awoke to Shura shaking him awake.

"Father! The Human! She's gone!"

He shot up, he couldn't sense her energy.

"Where in the world is the blasted woman?" This was not how he wanted to start every morning. He reined in his temper and shot Shura a glare.

"Do you have any idea which way she was going?"

"I don't know but she took a little food and water with her in her bag."

"Let's head West maybe she got a head start on us" he had this sinking feeling. A feeling he hadn't felt in a long time. He was worried about her. He needed to keep it to himself though. Worrying about some human was not in his nature. He thought about her gentle laugh and eccentric personality. Though he was blind, even he could see that she was over flowing with confidence and probably wore a smile even when she was whining. He and Shura packed up their stuff and took off. It wasn't long before they picked up her scent… along with other scents not far behind.

She didn't really understand herself that much, she never acted like this! She may be reckless… and have a short attention span… and may not think everything through but still she didn't like being treated the way Yomi and Shura treated her.

She stomped along following the way she thought was west. The sun does set in the West right? It was hard to tell with this world. The wind was picking up and there was some thunder in the air.

"I need to find a cave or shelter, it looks like a storm is coming up" she looked around and saw nothing but the path and trees.

"Well that's just awesome…" she trudged forward keeping an eye out.

After a while, it started to rain. She looked up as it fell on her face and groaned. But luck was in her favor. She looked around and spotted an indention in the wall of a large rock. She smiled and ran to it. She looked inside, it looked empty. Inside it was cold and dark but she wrapped herself up in the blanket Yomi had given her and leaned against the wall. She shivered and cursed herself for not paying attention when Shura and Yomi were making a fire. She hugged herself tight into a ball with the blanket around her. She sighed and had to admit to herself that she missed Yomi and Shura… She started to think about Yomi… He was tall and brave… not to bad looking for a Goat Demon Man thing. She thought about his dry sense of- well lack of- humor. She wanted so badly to make him laugh just once, to see him smile and just relax. He was so firm and it made it her… well, she tucked herself tighter and closed her eyes. It made her happy to see him dumbfounded or bewildered or just irritated. She liked to know that she bothered him because at least he opened up that way. She felt childish for that but, she wanted him to let her in one way or another. Maybe ruffling his feathers would make him open up more. And Shura was being just like him but she could see he wanted to be a kid like all the other boys his age. She was starting to care for him a lot, like a little brother in a way. Plus he was just adorable. She smiled sadly shivering again. She drank a little water and ate a little of her berries. She remembered that the man that attacked her said he used to be in Raizen's group. Who was this Raizen? He had died from the sounds of it and his heir had left. Did that make his men friend or foe? The pain in her back and neck told her she might not be the most welcomed person in the world unless she was planning on walking in on a silver platter with an apple in her mouth. Well, she'd worry about that when she got there.

"We've lost the scent."

"Why in the world did she run off?" Shura shook his head free of the water dripping down his dark hair. Yomi looked at Shura and noticed that his aura was giving off a worried vibe.

"I don't know" Yomi was getting increasingly worried also which bothered him more. She was just a human, he called it duty and obligation to return her to human world but in reality… that was only part of it. The moment he smelled her, he wanted to make sure she was protected. The idea bothered him to the point of annoyance and she was often the target of it. Her whole personality was starting to take root and he needed her to be removed as soon as possible. But the thought just left him feeling… uprooted himself. He actually enjoyed her presence. Before he was blinded he would take the sun and the wonders of the world for granted now that he was blind all he wanted to do was look at it all again. When he first met her, first spoke to her, he was reminded of the sunlight again.

"Let's just find Melody and be done with it" he took off across the path.

Shura stood there for a moment. "Father did you…" he trailed off, "he called her by her name…" he started to follow.

Yomi and Shura stood at a cross path. He sighed and looked. The rain had washed away her scent. Shura pointed.

"Father, there's a large rock East of us. She knows that we were heading west, so would she go the other way?"

"I suppose so. She might have been looking for shelter."

"What direction do you want to go?"

"We'll split up to cover more ground." Yomi wanted to find her. He couldn't understand the importance of it. He genuinely wanted to find her. "We'll meet back here first thing in the morning. I'll go East, you go West."

"Alright," with that Shura disappeared.

He sensed the large rock that Shura had mentioned and moved towards it. He was starting to get another sense also. Lower class demons were also on the hunt. They were not alone.

As the rain poured and her stomach growled, all Melody could do was watch it pour. She pulled out her guitar and checked the tune. She turned the nuts on the guitar to loosen and tighten the strings until they sounded right. She started to sing, low and slow. She was so caught up she didn't realize footsteps coming toward her. They slowed and stood watching, maybe waiting? Or were they listening?

 _Meanwhile- In Human World…._

"What the fuck do you mean, 'called off the search?!' Melody has been kidnapped and you don't fucking care!" Mika screamed at the officer at the front office of the police station. "She goes missing for two weeks and you sit here twiddling your Goddamn thumbs!" with a disgusted sound she marched out. With the spectacle over everyone watched her march out.

"Soooo how'd it go?" Jessica asked shyly. She was waiting by the car. Ron was smoking, sitting in the driver seat.

"Fucking useless pigs!" Mika kicked over a trash can on her way over to her. She gritted her teeth. "We'll find her ourselves!"

"And how are we gonna do that?"

"We're going to that fucking trash Mr. Yama himself!"

They jumped into Ron's waiting car and drove across town to the skyscraper called 'Yama Enterprises.'

Mika led Jessica and Ron inside. They got stares and cross looks of disgust but they simply ignored them and went to the counter where a skinny man was watching them approach and curled his lips but his expression changed to professionalism as they got close. He had a pencil mustache and silver hair.

"Hello there, how may I help you?"

"We want to see Mr. Yama right now" Mika said trying to keep her cool. The man did his best to hide (but failed) that he was rolling his eyes.

"No one sees him without an appointment and I highly doubt we can arrange one for you three. He doesn't like children"

"I don't give a-" Ron cut Mika off.

"I'm not a kid. We're here about a friend of ours that is missing and she was last seen here. Now we just want 5 minutes of his time"

"Well" he glanced at his book in front of him. "I'm sorry but he doesn't have 5 minutes until the middle of next month"

"Please sir…" Jessica slid in front of Ron and leaned forward so he could get a nice look down her blouse "come now, there must be some time we could see him, I'm sure a man of your" she batted her eyelashes "caliber could work something out"

"You are barking up the wrong tree, your red haired friend had a better chance. Now leave before I have security escort you out" he said shoeing them out.

"You Motherfucker!"

Just as Mika was about shove her boot down his throat they were swarmed by security and, quite literally, tossed onto the sidewalk.

"Are you all alright?" Jessica was already gazing at the red head and Mika could tell if she was a cartoon she'd be whistling with her eyes bugged out and her tongue rolled out like a red carpet.

They all stood.

"Yes, we're fine. Thank you" she sighed defeated.

"Looks like you got tossed out on your asses pretty good."

They looked up to see that the red-haired man was joined by three other men, an orange haired man, a short black haired one and the one that spoke to them, a young man with black slick backed hair.

"Our friend, Melody, has been missing for two weeks and this was the last place she was and the police are saying they can't find any trace that she was ever here…" Mika said, the depressed tone making the others look at her.

"Don't worry Mika we'll find her. You know her, she could just pop up one day and be like 'My bad, I forgot to tell you I flew to Spain'" Ron tried and failed to reassure her.

"Excuse me but could you tell me everything, we are doing our own little investigation. As it seems, your friend might not be the only one that Mr. Yama has made disappear."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hello everyone, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 8. It'll be an extra week before the next update. I have a lot going on. Personal anyways.**

 **I only own my characters, none of the Yu Yu Hakusho ones.**

 **Read and Review! Thank you!**

Chapter 8

After meeting in front of Yama Enterprise, they had agreed to discuss Melody's disappearance with them hoping to learn some information themselves. They headed a few blocks across town to a little apartment.

"Mom's not home. Not surprising…" The young slick backed hair guy said. There were a couple of extra people waiting for them as they arrived. Three girls- A blue haired woman, a high school girl and a woman with long brown hair that leaned against the far pale wall next to the window. Mika had to wait a few moments. She looked so much like Melody in that light it was uncanny.

"That wasn't long, who are these guys?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners? We haven't even introduced ourselves" the red haired man said as they sat down at the little table. Jessica was sure to get her seat right next to pretty boy with red hair. Mika rolled her eyes.

"My name is Shuuichi. These are my friends-"they each raised their hands respectively as he said their names, "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru."

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Mika, this is Ron and Jessica.

"But you can call me Jess, Shuuichi" she said with the flirtatious tone in her voice. Shuuichi gave her a polite smile and discreetly inched away from her uncomfortably.

"Jessica…" Mika shot her a glare.

"Mind if I bum one of those?" Ron asked Shizuru as he moved closer to her. She light her own and then handed him one. He lit his as well blowing it out the window. "It's been a rough day."

"I imagine so." Shuuichi shifted his attention to Mika. "So do you mind telling me what happened?"

"Can you tell me what you're investigating first?"

His eyes shined briefly for a moment before he looked at Yusuke. He shrugged.

The one named Hiei let out an exasperated sigh before going as far away from the others and sitting against the wall.

"Don't worry, he's just grumpy" Shizuru said to Ron as he looked at her, perhaps anticipating that he was about to ask what his problem was.

"Very well. We have noticed that people, mostly women are getting invitations to come to Yama's Building and they aren't coming out. They have erased footage and have went so far as to pay off the police to keep away. We have been trying to get into the building but we have only gotten as far as the front office."

"So how do you know that police are being paid off and that Melody isn't the only one missing if all you've don't is get into the front office?"

He glanced at Botan. "I have my sources."

"If you can't trust me how am I supposed to trust you when my friend may be in some serious trouble… Melody and I go way back and I ain't putting her life in someone's hands that can't even tell me what his sources are."

Shuuichi smiled some "I can respect you disposition, Miss Mika. But I need you to trust me when we say that Melody and anyone else that has been taken by this man will be returned to you if they can still be returned."

Jessica looked down. They had all had the thought that Melody might be dead in their head but hearing him say that was still hard to hear.

Ron spoke up "Alright. I trust you."

"Me too, Mika?"

Jessica sat looking at her. The gears moving on her head until she sighed.

"Melody is my best friend. She's eccentric and sometimes the biggest pain in the ass I have ever met but I want her back... no matter what. We'll help you anyway we can." She breathed.

"Ron you still got that number?" he nodded and handed it to Shuuichi.

"Melody got a couple of calls from that number. He said that he was Mr. Yama. He offered her a pretty good amount of money to her play her guitar and sing for him. He was fishy and we didn't trust him so she was supposed to call us before, after and as soon as she got home. But as soon as she disappeared in that big shiny black car, we haven't heard from her. She's an average student that hardly ever makes higher than a C in anything, the only talent she has is her voice and the fact that she can play anything that makes a noise… We figured that he was just some old guy wanting a pretty young girl to play for him. What else would he want from her? Her family's not very rich, she's an only child, and I just can't get my head around it. Of all the girls he could have picked from, why was it her?" Mika was trying not to cry. Keiko and Jessica came over to comfort her. Botan handed her a tissue. She dabbed her eyes and swallowed regaining her composure.

"Maybe all of them have something common… Botan do you still have all of the cases and the pictures?"

"Oh yes, right. They're in the detective kit, just a moment."

"Here," Jessica pulled out a picture of all of them together. "She's in the middle." Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Suuichi leaned in. An excited, blue eyed, bouncy girl looked back at them holding up a peace sign with her guitar in the other hand. Her bright smile made Shuuichi want to smile as well as he laid it on the table.

"Man she's got some nice cans"

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded, raising a hand for one of her signature slaps.

"It's just an observation. Maybe Yama is a boob man!"

"And maybe you're an idiot!"

Yusuke growled "Get off me, Keiko!"

Kuwabara howled with laughter. Shizuru flicked her cigarette. "Can we do the love squabble later?"

"Your right" Keiko glared at Yusuke. Yusuke knew it wasn't over.

Shuuichi sighed as Botan returned and laid out the pictures.

"Let's see... There's Ayane- she was a model." A young blue-haired girl looked back, about Melody's age. Mika grabbed the files and started flipping through. Shuuichi was genuinely surprised at her aggressiveness. Jessica also took one and was flipping through.

"You ain't gonna help?" Shizuru nudged Ron. He chuckled.

"Nah, I'm just the muscle and peace keeper." She smiled lighting another one.

"Then there's Aika, she was a-" Botan blushed a little "companion" A lovely girl with long black hair was photographed.

"Kanon, an interpreter from America" it was a photograph of a middle-aged woman with blonde hair.

"Hibiki" a young boy about their age with a bowl cut and brown eyes was in the picture. "He is the only missing boy that we know of. He's a student…"

"Kotone, A priestess at a shrine…" A stunning black haired woman dressed in traditional robes frowned at the camera capturing the picture.

"Lastly, there is…Setsuko. She was a delivery girl." Botan sat down. Everyone was thinking.

"Maybe you can give us some of her background?" Shuuichi gently coaxed Mika.

"Well…" Mika looked at the picture of Melody smiling brightly. It was right when they all formed the band at the beginning of college.

"Melody is a… umm…" Mika had no clue how to tell them about Melody.

"Well Mel's dad is in the army, he was American and was stationed here where he met and married her mother. Her dad had to be relocated because of some reasons that I don't really know, her mom raised her here, by herself. Melody doesn't really talk about her parents but she has pictures of them everywhere in her apartment, especially around her mirror. As far as I know, she had a good life here. She graduated high school and entered into the community college, focusing on her music. She signed up for the band when we posted on the billboard for a guitarist at the college, we were lucky to find out she could sing too. That about sums it up. We've been inseparable ever since. Melody works over at Fresh Missy's. Her Aunt owns it. She goes to school. She lives on her own. She practices with us and does gigs. That's all." Mika looked around like she was trying to find some other information somewhere but couldn't.

"I love Fresh Missy's! They make the best burgers ever!" Kuwabara looked as though he were imagining himself taking a big bite out of one. "Hey Kura-Shuuichi, it's next to that flower shop you like."

"Ah, so that's what it's called. They do make the most delightful salads" He cupped his chin in thought.

"Maybe they have something in their backgrounds?" Jessica asked.

"Perhaps"

"Man, this is giving me a headache" Yusuke said after about an hour of looking at the pictures and thinking. Hiei was passed out asleep in the corner.

"I mean… UGH!" Mika lay down the files. "They don't look alike, they have different ages, occupations, eye color, hair color, everything!"

Jessica was the one who stood up.

"I got it!" Everyone looked at her. Her large shirt slipped off her shoulder some.

"Well share with the rest of the class, Jess" Mika said rolling her eyes.

"You don't see it?"

"No, obviously"

"So this is how it feels to be you…" she smiled all-knowingly.

"Get on with it!"

"Fine… it's their names!" She got a piece of paper and wrote out their names. "Given that they write their names like this anyways."

 _AIKA meaning "love song" (_ _愛佳_ _)_

 _AYANE meaning "colorful sound" (_ _彩音_ _)_

 _HIBIKI meaning "sound, echo" (_ _響_ _)_

 _KANON meaning "flower sound" (_ _花音_ _)_

 _KOTONE meaning "sound of the koto (Japanese harp)" (_ _琴音_ _)_

 _SETSUKO meaning "melody child" (_ _節子_ _)_

Seeing it out on the paper, it was obvious. Shuuichi stared at it for a few moments.

"He's only going after people whose name reminds him of songs…"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello everyone! Welcome to Chapter 9. I hope you all enjoy this update and R &R. Did you all like the the end of Chapter 8?**

Chapter 9

She shivered. She was wet, cold, hungry, and the rain wouldn't stop. In her mind all she could think about was Yomi and Shura and where they were. Had they gone on? Had they moved on from her? Was she still just a stupid human that was just causing them trouble?

She leaned her head back. All she had ever been was an average girl with average grades and an obnoxious attitude. Then she thought about something else, she hadn't thought about home at all since she had met Yomi. She hadn't thought about much beyond the soreness in her feet and the at-home feeling she had when she was with Yomi and Shura. She was safe and secure and now because of her foolishness, she was probably going to be eaten by that demon that had threatened her the other day. She was just an idiot.

NO! She still had time to fix this! She stood up clenching her fist in a new resolve. She would not burden anyone, especially Yomi and Shura, anymore! Besides it wasn't like her to sit here and pity herself like this! She should be enjoying life! She couldn't do anything about anything until it stopped raining then she would find Yomi or she'd be eaten alive. Either way, that's how it rolled. That's how she rolled. Unlike her parents, who had to plan every detail of their life, she wanted to be surprised by the unexpected. If she was going to die here, she didn't want it to be in a ball on the ground feeling sorry for herself; She would do it knowing that she went out her way. With the knowledge that she tried her best and even if she failed and was painfully ripped to shreds and eaten, she at least tried.

Though, it scared her senseless to die like that. She sighed and relaxed against the rock. It was so quiet. She wanted to wear her class ring. Maybe having some grounding would settle her down.

She would be going home soon, if she survived that is. She smiled at the rain as it fell with all of its might. She used to love dancing in the rain with Jessica with Mika yelling at them to get inside and get dried off before they got sick then drinking coffee with way to much sugar and playing her guitar to the beat of the rain on the roof.

The rain is magic, she thought to herself, it had the power to soothe the world. Anytime the world was in pain, the rain would cradle it and lull it back to sleep.

That had to go into a song. She pulled her guitar and started to play low and slow, making up some words and suddenly she was lost in her own world with only the rain to keep her company.

Keihai was smart. He knew better than to attack the human when Yomi or his brat was around. Her delicious scent was overwhelming though. He broke formation the previous night and it had cost him his men. He would be more careful this time besides the human had left her guard. She was like a sheep and he was the wolf. Keihai walked closer making sure to flood out his senses so if Yomi was using her as bait he wouldn't be caught enjoying his snack. Also he had to be on the alert for the HRT. They were closing in but since Hiei had went to Human World they were slower and gave him an advantage. As he stepped closer he could hear her strumming the strings of her guitar and humming a low tune. It was soft and sweet, he wondered how she would sound after he ripped her throat out? He gave a sneer with a light chuckle. He wanted to wait just in case it was a trap. Yomi may have been removed from his throne but everyone knew that he had been king for a reason. He was smart and one of the most powerful demons in a class of his own with Raizen. He and his men had been forced into submission by Raizen centuries ago then he went and got himself messed up on some human girl and then went against eating humans. Pathetic. And now Yomi was doing the same thing. If anything Yomi should thank him for doing him a service such as removing this girl. But in the end, he no longer was a part of Raizen's ranks but had new employers. He had customers to serve and customer service was his middle name. Besides he always reaped the benefits. He smiled. It was time to move in. He started forward when she stood up, sitting aside her guitar but still happily humming. She walked out into the pouring rain. In a matter of seconds she was drenched. She looked up and closed her eyes. He stopped observing her. She sighed and breathed deep then looked around.

"Puddles!" She yelled excitedly and started jumping around puddle to puddle, splashing water everywhere.

It was like watching a five-year-old in her new rain boots. He about fell over from the shock. She couldn't be serious! He felt like she was taunting him. He moved in the trees looking for a way to surprise her.

Melody was puddle-jumping when she heard some rustling. It was probably that demon from before. She stopped and looked around but didn't see anything. She did a 180 and turned around to turn right into the very face of the demon. Keihai smiled, his red hair was long and draped to one side and the same color as his eyes- blood red. He wore a black shirt that showed his chest and red pants. He grinned as he saw the fear light up in her eyes. He revealed long sharp teeth looking like a shark having two rows of teeth. His nails lengthened into sharp points like talons.

"A-are you that demon from before?" suddenly the fear was retreating from her blue eyes.

"I am, my name is Keihai" His voice was a deep growl. She stood firm as if she was studying him. He towered over her by at least a foot but here she was starting to tilt her head as if curious.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Devour then kill you" He corrected.

"Well… at least I got to play in the rain first" she sounded so resigned as she shrugged. She was really taking the fun out of this.

"If you beg I might kill you first then start eating you"

"Orrrr…."

"Or?"

"You could tell me which way to get home"

He had to laugh "And why would I do that?"

"Yomi said that the HRT thingy was looking for me. So wouldn't you get in trouble if they find my blood on you?"

He inhaled her scent. "At this point, I don't care. Human is a delicacy here now-a-days." He moved behind her, she moved her head to follow him "and I don't plan on wasting my treat especially since that was the deal. I chase you, I catch you, I eat you. Then I give anything personal on you to my employer and then we start all over again with a new human. That's how it works."

"What deal?"

"It's a game humans play with other humans. How long can this human last in demon world? If they win then they get a lot of money and have no clue how they got it. If they lose, I get to eat them. So either way I win"

"I'm still confused, what game?"

"It doesn't matter"

"What do you me-?"

He bit into her, cutting off her sentence. His claws hooked into her sides like meat hooks. Her flesh was just as he thought it would be. The shoulder was his favorite because of the tenderness and juiciness. She yelled out and grabbed onto him instinctively trying to push him away. Blood splashed on the ground and down his face and throat. The taste was amazing, of all the other humans, she had the sweetest taste. He bit harder, deeper, severing her muscle and tendons hitting the bones and crunched through them.

The pain was worse than she realized it was going to be. She yelled out and clawed at him impulsively to get him off. It was hot. It was numbing. She felt dizzy. Her vision was already going dark. Waves were swimming in front of her and everything was inaudible. She knew it, in that moment she was going to die. She had half expected to walk out of this world and back into her own alive.

His jaw went lax before she realized she was falling backwards. He had let go. Blood covered the ground but she couldn't feel it. Was all of her blood seeping onto the ground? Was it raining still? She was never going to see Jessica or Mika or Ron. What had she done with her life? Had she lived the way she wanted to? So many thoughts raced through her head. She was swimming and starting to drown, everything was shutting down. The pain was almost irrelevant. Was it rain or tears she felt on her cheeks?

Laying on the ground before she passed out she thought she had seen something green. A flash of black hair and something vibrated the very air. It made her think of-

"Yomi" she whispered as she faded out, a blurred figure approaching.


End file.
